


Online Orders

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, giftdrabble, oh look i added more to it, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: Yugi's having a bit too much fun at his partner's expense, but his partner honestly would never complain.Super short quick prompt drabble for the wonderful shiirojasmine for gracefully accepting her role as my idea punching bag.Crossposted to my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Atem, what do you think about this?” Yugi said suddenly, after a quiet hour of scrolling online.

Atem let out a small hum before putting his book down and padding to stand behind his partner, peering over his shoulder.

At one glance, Atem’s cheeks burst ablaze.

“Yugi?!” he sputtered out, abashed while below him, Yugi just let a sly grin split his face.

“What? It’s just lingerie.” he said innocently, and he swore he heard Atem swallow behind him.

“I - uh, yes, that it is.” Atem said, flexing his grip on the back of Yugi’s office chair.

The piece in question was fairly luxuriant and quite beautiful, black lace in soft floral swirls, accenting the woman’s chest and waistline complete with a pair of thigh highs to complete the ensemble.

“Is there - any particular reason that you wanted to show me this?” Atem said, finally managing to get his words in order on his tongue. Yugi idly chewed on the end of a pen.

“Well, I was wondering what you thought of it.” Yugi asked, clicking the pen between his teeth. Atem reached down without thinking and pulled Yugi’s hand away from his mouth, and the pen with it. It was a habit the two of them were trying to break him of.

“It looks - it’s very nice. Contrasts her skin nicely.” He answered, and Yugi hummed in agreement.

They sat in silence for a moment, before -

“Partner?”

“Yes?”

“Is - is that all you needed me for?”

Yugi smiled again, glad Atem couldn’t see his expression.

“Ah, I was just thinking of ordering myself a set.”

Atem fumbled, literally fumbled, his knee giving out a little in shock.

“Ah - uh - really?? I - I see…” Atem floundered with words.

Yugi’s sly little smile grew wider. Oh how he loved making the great pharaoh speechless. Wasn’t easy, but oh so worth it when it happened.

“Yeah, they have a male set, see?” he said calmly, and clicked to the next display image - oh yes, that most certainly was a dry gulp behind him.

“... yes…” Atem said, quietly, and Yugi knew that Atem was imagining himself in place of the slender male model in the display image. A shiver went down his spine at the thought.

He silently clicked and filled the cart for the online store - using the size chart to make sure he was getting the correct size - and with one click, ordered a set.

“There we go! Should be here in about a week or so.” He said cheerfully.

“Wh - you really? Ordered it?” Atem’s voice sounded a little strained. Yugi stretched and groaned as his back popped, curling his outstretched hands around the back of Atem’s head and tugging him down closer to himself leisurely.

“Yep. Can’t wait.” Yugi said softly, pressing his lips to Atem’s stunned set.

This was gonna be quite the week in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, on the dot - the package arrived.

Inconspicuous little thing that it was, Yugi was grateful - because somehow his grandpa was always the first to get to the mail, no matter how early Yugi or Atem rose, and Atem rose with the sun.

Yugi was tempted, so tempted to just put it on and strut in front of his other in full glory, just to see his expression… but Atem had been surprisingly eager about the package himself, a little more attentive and clingy than was his normal, and Atem was always attentive.

So Yugi waved the package in front of Atem, and it took exactly two seconds for it to click inside his head, and Yugi was giggling as Atem all but threw him over his shoulder and dragged them to Yugi’s room.

It was particularly sweet that at that moment Yugi’s grandpa decided to go out to the pachinko parlour - he’d recently gotten a group of friends his age that loved to clean places like that out of business.

So, home quiet, game shop closed, saw Atem sitting on his feet staring at the carpet of Yugi’s floor, fidgeting while Yugi changed into the lingerie in the bathroom. Atem whined, at first - he wanted to help Yugi put it on, to watch it slide over his partner’s skin - but Yugi pressed a finger to Atem’s forehead and said he’d much rather his other be the one to take it off.

That put Atem’s objections to a permanent halt.

It felt like forever, but eventually Atem heard the click of the bedroom door open, and found his gaze suddenly and inexplicably glued to the floor.

He watched as Yugi’s stockinged feet padded into view, heard his partner’s giggle at Atem’s prostate form, hands in fists on his knees in nervous anticipation.

“You can look, you know.” Yugi said teasingly, and Atem finally allowed his eyes to slide up Yugi’s form.

Long, nylon clad legs trailed up into milky white thighs, shocking contrast to the black of the lace stockings. Thin hips covered in floral patterns that barely held much to the imagination, a flat, toned stomach turned to a lace decorated chest, flowers and spirals crawling up his partner’s throat.

The journey Atem’s eyes took made his throat parched, specially when his thirsty gaze met Yugi’s own, his cheeks pink with excitement and flattery at Atem’s obviously appreciative gaze.

“Well? What do you think?” Yugi asked teasingly, knowing Atem’s answer already but wanting to torture his other.

Atem’s throat worked once over, adam’s apple bobbing visibly, as he tried to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

Words obviously escaped him, so he opted for another form of communication - he crawled forward on his knees a few steps, hands out and softly, softly tracing Yugi’s ankles in his stockings. Yugi gave a little gasp at the touch, oversensitive with the warmth that soaked from his other’s hands through the smooth nylon.

Atem’s hands trailed upwards, gently, worshiping, till they reached the bare, white skin above the swirling lace. Fingers tracing the patterns of the fabric, Atem pressed his lips to Yugi’s thighs, the muscle quivering as Atem whispered his affection into his partner’s skin.

Yugi hadn’t quite been expecting this kind of treatment, this reaction, but he found he sure as hell wasn’t complaining, especially when Atem’s kisses started trailing further upwards, leaving bare skin behind and meeting lace covered hips.

Atem pressed hot kisses into the lace, breathing and making Yugi coo at the moist warmth spreading through it, his hips twitching. One of Yugi’s hands rose to bury his fingers into Atem’s thick mane of hair, watching as Atem pressing more and more kisses into Yugi’s hips, leaving fabric behind to bury affection into Yugi’s belly.

The attention was almost too much, Yugi’s cheeks ablaze as Atem took his time showing Yugi just how much he appreciated the new outfit.

He must  _ really _ appreciate it, Yugi figured, when he started tugging at the hem of the small shorts of the lingerie, fingers slipping just inside to open up more skin for him to lick and kiss. 

He kept away from the obvious areas though, Yugi straining and whimpering under the attention already but Atem ignored his quiet pleas.

After all, he had much more of Yugi he needed to worship before he got to the best parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, looks like there's more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lingerie](http://shiirojasmine.tumblr.com/post/152363614689/thelingerieaddict-lingerie-wishlist-cristina)


End file.
